The present invention relates to a solid composition consisting of heterocyclic compounds with cyclic carbamate, lactonoxy or lactam structure and/or oxime esters and inert porous carrier materials whose internal surface area has a particular value. The invention furthermore relates to a process for preparing this solid composition and to its use in detergents, bleaches and cleaners, especially as stable bleach activator component.
A number of cold bleach activators, including some of the compounds I and II defined hereinafter, are liquid or plastic in the pure form and, accordingly, can be converted only with great difficulty into free-flowing granules or powders using conventional auxiliaries and formulation methods. Free-flowing formulations with no tendency to agglomerate are, however, required for use in detergent and some cleaner formulations.
Conventional drying processes for producing solids from solutions, such as spray drying, frequently give unsatisfactory results for cold bleach activators which are solid in pure form, because these substances are, as a rule, very hygroscopic and mostly have relatively low melting points. The applicability of crystallization processes is just as low because these substances are often prone to form supersaturated solutions, i.e. crystallization is greatly inhibited and thus uncontrollable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage-stable solid, free-flowing form for cold bleach activators with a heterocyclic structure, in particular using auxiliaries which are described in large numbers in the prior art for such purposes. It was moreover intended that these compositions also be improved in their formulated form with regard to the dissolving rate and the activity in the wash liquor.
Thus, for example, DE-A 27 33 849 (1) discloses solid cold bleach activator formulations for detergents and cleaners, the only cold bleach activators mentioned are acyl compounds such as diacetyl-methylamine or diacetylbutylamine. These cold bleach activators are mixed with adsorbents such as kieselguhr, silicates, silicas or aluminum oxide. However, (1) contains no information on the internal surface area and average particle size of these adsorbents.
DE-A 34 44 960 (2) relates to a coarse-particle adsorbent for liquid and pasty detergent and cleaner formulations which may, inter alia, contain bleach activators. The granules of adsorbent and detergent or cleaner formulation produced in this way can also be dusted or surface-coated with fine-particle powders. Examples of such dusting powders are zeolites or silica aerogel with a particle size of from 0.001 to 0.1 mm, but no information is given on their internal surface area.
EP-A 170 386 (3) discloses bleach systems which contain as bleaching agent inter alia N-acyl- or N-benzoyl-6-aminoperoxy-caproic acid. These bleach systems are employed in detergent formulations which contain sodium aluminum silicates, eg. zeolite A, as builder which is present separate from the bleach system.
EP-A 382 464 (4) discloses a coating or encapsulation process for solid particles or liquid drops, for example bleaches, with polyethylene glycols, polyethylene oxides, polyvinylpyrrolidone, oxidized polyethylene or similar substances. In this case, fine-particle substances such as Aerosil(copyright) 380 or Aerosil R 972 are added as formulation aids (xe2x80x9ccrumbling agentsxe2x80x9d).
We have now found a solid composition consisting essentially of 5-98 parts by weight of heterocyclic compounds of the general formula I
R1xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94L1 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I) 
where
L1 is (a) a cyclic carbamate residue of the formula 
(b) a lactonoxy residue of the formula 
or
(c) a lactam residue of the formula 
where
Z1 to Z3 are 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4- or 1,5-alkylene groups which have 2 to 20 carbon atoms, and which can additionally be functionalized by one to three hydroxyl groups, C1-C4-alkoxy groups, amino groups, C1-C4-alkylamino groups, di-C1-C4-alkylamino groups, chlorine atoms, bromine atoms, nitro groups, cyano groups, carboxyl groups, sulfo groups, carboxy-C1-C4-alkyl groups, carboxamide groups or phenyl, tolyl or benzyl radicals, it likewise being possible for aromatic nuclei in turn to be substituted by said radicals, or interrupted by one or two non-adjacent oxygen atoms, amino groups, C1-C4-alkylamino groups or carbonyl groups, and
T is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl,
X is an oxygen-containing group of the formula 
where
Y is hydrogen, ammonium which can be unsubstituted or substituted by organic radicals, or C1-C4-alkyl, and
A is a chemical bond or a C1-C18-alkylene group, a C2-C18-alkenylene group, a C5-C32-cycloalkylene group, a C7-C30-aralkylene group, a C6-C18-arylene group or a C3-C18-hetarylene group, it additionally being possible for aliphatic structural units to be functionalized by one to five hydroxyl groups, C1-C4-alkoxy groups, amino groups, C1-C4-alkylamino groups, di-C1-C4-alkylamino groups, chlorine atoms, bromine atoms, nitro groups, cyano groups, carboxyl groups, sulfo groups, carboxy-C1-C4-alkyl groups, carboxamide groups or phenyl, tolyl or benzyl radicals, it likewise being possible for aromatic, cycloaliphatic and hetero-aromatic structural units to be substituted by said radicals, or interrupted by one to eight non-adjacent oxygen atoms, amino groups, C1-C4-alkylamino groups or carbonyl groups, and
R1 has the following meaning: C1-C30-alkyl, C2-C30-alkenyl, C5-C18-cycloalkyl, C7-C18-aralkyl, C6-C18-aryl or C3-C18-hetaryl, it being additionally possible for aliphatic radicals to be functionalized by one to five hydroxyl groups, C1-C4-alkoxy groups, amino groups, C1-C4-alkylamino groups, di-C1-C4-alkylamino groups, chlorine atoms, bromine atoms, nitro groups, cyano groups, carboxyl groups, sulfo groups, carboxy-C1-C4-alkyl groups, carboxamide groups or phenyl, tolyl or benzyl radicals, it likewise being possible for aromatic, cycloaliphatic and heteroaromatic structural units to be substituted by said radicals, or interrupted by one to eight non-adjacent oxygen atoms, amino groups, C1-C4-alkylamino groups or carbonyl groups, or a heterocyclic radical L1,
and/or oxime esters of the general formula II 
where
L2 is an oxime moiety of the formula 
where
R2 and R3 are hydrogen, C1-C30-alkyl, C2-C30-alkenyl, C5-C18-cycloalkyl, C7-C18-aralkyl, C6-C18-aryl or C3-C18-hetaryl, it being additionally possible for aliphatic radicals to be functionalized by one to five hydroxyl groups, C1-C4-alkoxy groups, amino groups, C1-C4-alkylamino groups, di-C1-C4-alkylamino groups, chlorine atoms, bromine atoms, nitro groups, cyano groups, carboxyl groups, sulfo groups, carboxy-C1-C4-alkyl groups, carboxamide groups or phenyl, tolyl or benzyl radicals, it likewise being possible for aromatic, cycloaliphatic and heteroaromatic structural units to be substituted by said radicals, or interrupted by one to eight non-adjacent oxygen atoms, amino groups, C1-C4-alkylamino groups or carbonyl groups, and
Z4 is 1,3-, 1,4-, 1,5-, 1,6-, 1,7- or 1,8-alkylene groups which have 3 to 30 carbon atoms and which can additionally be functionalized by one to five hydroxyl groups, C1-C4-alkylamino groups, di-C1-C4-alkylamino groups, chlorine atoms, bromine atoms, nitro groups, cyano groups, carboxyl groups, sulfo groups, carboxy-C1-C4-alkyl groups, carboxamide groups or phenyl, tolyl or benzyl radicals, it likewise being possible for aromatic nuclei in turn to be substituted by said radicals, or interrupted by one or two non-adjacent oxygen atoms, amino groups, C1-C4-alkylamino groups or carbonyl groups,
L3 is the radical R1, a second oxime moiety L2 or
(a) a carboxylic ester residue of the formula 
(b) a carboxamide residue of the formula 
(c) a phenolate residue of the formula 
(d) a vinyloxy radical of the formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CHR3 
(e) a sulfonamide residue of the formula 
(f) an imidazole residue of the formula 
(g) an amidolactam residue of the formula 
(h) a cyclic carbamate residue of the formula 
(j) a lactonoxy residue of the formula 
or
(k) a lactam residue of the formula 
where
R1, R2, R3, T, Z1 to Z3 and A have the abovementioned meanings,
R4 is hydrogen, a carboxyl group, a sulfo group, a phosphono group or the alkali metal or ammonium salt thereof, and
m is the number 0 or 1
and 2-95 parts by weight of inert porous carrier materials with an internal surface area of from 10 to 500 m2/g.
The variables Z1 bis Z3 in the heterocyclic systems (a) to (c) can be, in particular, C2-C10-alkylene groups of the following structure: 
where, in the case of non-symmetrical alkylene groups, in principle both ways of incorporation into the rings are possible. The variables Z1 to Z3 can be functionalized or interrupted as stated.
Typical examples of the linker A are the following:
as linear or branched C1-C18-alkylene group, in particular C6-C12-alkylene group, it is possible for methylene, 1,2-ethylene, 1,1-ethylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,1-propylene, 2,2-propylene, 1,4-butylene, 1,2-butylene, 2,3-butylene, pentamethylene, 3-methyl-1,5-pentylene, hexamethylene, heptamethylene, octamethylene, nonamethylene, decamethylene, undecamethylene, dodecamethylene, tetradeca-methylene, hexadecamethylene or octadecamethylene to occur;
as linear or branched C2-C18-alkenylene group, in particular C6-C12-alkenylene group, it is possible for linkers with one, two or three olefinic double bonds to occur, eg. 1,2-ethenylene, 1,3-propenylene, 1,4-but-2-enylene, 1,6-hex-3-enylene, 1,8-oct-4-enylene or 1,12-dodec-6-enylene;
suitable as C5-C32-cycloalkylene groups, in particular C5-C10-cycloalkylene groups, are 1,2- or 1,3-cyclopentylene, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexylene, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-cyclo-heptylene, 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4- or 1,5-cyclooctylene or groups of the formula 
suitable as C7-C30-aralkylene groups, in particular unsubstituted or alkyl-substituted C7-C22-phenylalkylene and -diphenyl-alkylene groups, are groups of the formula 
particularly suitable as C6-C18-arylene groups, in particular unsubstituted or alkyl-substituted phenylene, biphenylylene or naphthylene groups, are 1,4-, 1,3- and 1,2-phenylene, but also groups of the formula 
suitable as C3-C18-hetarylene groups, in particular five- or six-membered C3-C12-hetarylene groups with one or two hetero-atoms from the group of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, are groups of the formula 
examples of suitable structures interrupted by oxygen or amino groups, in particular NH or N(CH3) groups, are the following structures: 
with n=2 to 8 and m=2 to 5.
Suitable meanings for the radical R1 are the following:
suitable as C1-C30-alkyl group are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, iso-pentyl, sec-pentyl, tert-pentyl, neo-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, iso-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, n-tridecyl, iso-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-pentadecyl, n-hexadecyl, n-heptadecyl, n-octadecyl, n-nonadecyl or n-eicosyl; C6-C18-alkyl groups are preferred, especially C8-C12-alkyl groups;
suitable as C2-C30-alkenyl group are, for example, vinyl, allyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl or the corresponding radical derived from oleic acid, linoleic acid or linolenic acid; C16-C22-alkenyl groups are preferred;
particularly suitable as C5-C18-cycloalkyl group are C5-C10-cycloalkyl groups, eg. cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylcyclohexyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5- or 2,6-dimethylcyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl;
particularly suitable as C7-C18-aralkyl, in particular C7-C12-aralkyl, group are alkyl-substituted phenylalkyl groups, eg. benzyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylbenzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 3-phenyl-propyl, 4-phenylbutyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethylbenzyl, 3- or 4-isopropylbenzyl or 3- or 4-butylbenzyl;
suitable as C6-C18-aryl group are, for example, phenyl, 2-, 3-or 4-biphenylyl, xcex1- or xcex2-naphthyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethylphenyl, 3- or 4-isopropylphenyl, 3- or 4-butylphenyl or 3- or 4-(2-ethylhexyl)phenyl; C6-C14-aryl groups are preferred, especially phenyl and alkyl-substituted phenyl;
particularly suitable as C3-C18-hetaryl group are five- or six-membered C3-C12-hetaryl groups with one or two heteroatoms from the group of nitrogen, oxygen and sulphur; examples thereof are: 
examples of suitable aliphatic radicals interrupted by oxygen or amino groups, in particular NH or N(CH3) groups, are the following structures: 
with n=2 to 8 and m=2 to 5.
The variables Z1 to Z3, A and R1 defined above can additionally be functionalized by the stated groups. In this connection C1-C4-alkoxy groups are in particular methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy or tert-butoxy. Preferred amino groups are xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH (CH3), xe2x80x94NH (CH2CH3), xe2x80x94N(CH3)2 and xe2x80x94N(CH2CH3)2. Examples of carboxy-C1-C4-alkyl groups are carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl, carboxypropyl, carboxybutyl or carboxy-tert-butyl.
The oxygen-containing group X in which one or two oxygen atoms are linked by a double bond on carbon, sulfur or phosphorus atoms, ie. are carbonyl or heterocarbonyl functionalities, is preferably 
In the case where R1=L1, the two heterocyclic radicals L1 bonded to the group X are preferably the same.
A particularly preferred solid composition is one in which the radical R1 in the heterocyclic compounds I is C6-C18-alkyl, C6-C18-alkenyl, C7-C12-aralkyl, phenyl or alkyl-substituted phenyl with a total of up to 14 carbon atoms or a second heterocyclic radical L1 which has the same structure as the first heterocyclic radical L1. With a view to the preferred use of the heterocyclic compounds I as cold bleach activators in detergents, bleaches and cleaners, it has proven beneficial for R1 to be a long-chain or bulky radical with corresponding hydrophobicity.
The following types of structures of the heterocyclic compounds I are preferably employed:
(1) N-Acyloxazolidones of the formula 
(2) N-Acyl-1,3-tetrahydrooxazinones of the formula 
(3) Acyloxy-xcex3-butyrolactone der Formel 
(4) Acyloxy-xcex3-valerolactones of the formula 
(5) O-Acylpantolactones of the formula 
(6) Acyloxy-xcex4-valerolactones of the formula 
(7) Acyloxy-xcex5-caprolactones of the formula 
(8) Acyl-xcex3-butyrolactams of the formula 
(9) N-Acyl-xcex4-valerolactams of the formula 
(10) N-Acyl-xcex5-caprolactams of the formula 
(11) N,Nxe2x80x2-Carbonylbisoxazolidones of the formula 
(12) N,Nxe2x80x2-Carbonylbis-1,3-tetrahydrooxazinones of the formula 
(13) Carbonic acid bis-xcex3-butyrolactones of the formula 
(14) Carbonic acid bis-xcex3-valerolactones of the formula 
(15) O,Oxe2x80x2-Carbonylbispantolactones of the formula 
(16) Carbonic acid bis-xcex4-valerolactones of the formula 
(17) Carbonic acid bis-xcex5-caprolactones of the formula 
(18) N,Nxe2x80x2-Carbonylbis-xcex3-butyrolactams of the formula 
(19) N,Nxe2x80x2-Carbonylbis-xcex4-valerolactams of the formula 
(20) N,Nxe2x80x2-Carbonylbis-xcex5-caprolactams of the formula 
(21) doubled N-acyloxazolidones of the formula 
(22) doubled N-acyl-1,3-tetrahydrooxazinones of the formula 
(23) doubled acyloxy-xcex3-butyrolactones of the formula 
(24) doubled acyloxy-xcex3-valerolactones of the formula 
(25) doubled O-acylpantolactones of the formula 
(26) doubled acyloxy-xcex4-valerolactones of the formula 
(27) doubled acyloxy-xcex5-caprolactones of the formula 
(28) doubled acyl-xcex3-butyrolactams of the formula 
(29) doubled acyl-xcex4-valerolactams of the formula 
(30) doubled N-acyl-xcex5-caprolactams of the formula 
The radical R1 in types (1) to (10) of structure is, in particular, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl, phenyl or 2-, 3- or 4-methyl-phenyl.
The linker A in types (21) to (30) of structure is, in particular, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene, dodeca-methylene, 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexylene or 1,4-, 1,3- or 1,2-phenylene; of particular interest for A is 1,4-phenylene (derived from terephthalic acid).
The following meanings, besides hydrogen, are suitable for the radicals R2 and R3 in the oxime esters II, which can be identical or different:
examples of suitable linear or branched C1-C30-alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, iso-pentyl, sec-pentyl, tert-pentyl, neo-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-pentadecyl, n-hexadecyl, n-heptadecyl, n-octadecyl, n-nonadecyl or n-eicosyl; C1-C12-alkyl groups are preferred, especially C1-C4-alkyl groups;
examples of suitable linear or branched C2-C30-alkenyl groups are vinyl, allyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl or the corresponding radical derived from oleic acid, linoleic acid or linolenic acid; C2-C6-alkenyl and C16-C22-alkenyl groups are preferred;
particularly suitable C5-C18-cycloalkyl groups are C5-C10-cycloalkyl groups, eg. cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylcyclohexyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5- or 2,6-dimethylcyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl;
particularly suitable C7-C18-aralkyl, especially C7-C12-aralkyl, groups are alkyl-substituted phenylalkyl groups, eg. benzyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylbenzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethylbenzyl, 3- or 4-isopropylbenzyl or 3- or 4-butylbenzyl;
examples of suitable C6-C18-aryl groups are phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-biphenylyl, xcex1- or xcex2-naphthyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethylphenyl, 3- or 4-isopropylphenyl, 3- or 4-butyl-phenyl or 3- or 4-(2-ethylhexyl)phenyl; C6-C14-aryl groups are preferred, especially phenyl and alkyl-substituted phenyl;
particularly suitable C3-C18-hetaryl groups are five- or six-membered C3-C12-hetaryl groups with one or two heteroatoms from the group of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur; examples thereof are: 
examples of suitable aliphatic radicals interrupted by oxygen or amino groups, especially NH or N(CH3) groups, are the following structures: 
with p=2 to 8 and q=2 to 5.
The variable Z4 in the cyclic oxime moieties L2 can mean, in particular, C3-C12-alkylene groups of the following structure: 
where the variable Z4 can be functionalized or interrupted as stated.
The variables Z1 to Z3 in the heterocyclic systems (h), (j) and (k) can be, in particular, C2-C10-alkylene groups of the following structure: 
where, in the case of non-symmetrical alkylene groups, in principle both ways of incorporation into the rings are possible. The variables Z1 to Z3 can be functionalized or interrupted as stated.
Particularly suitable unsubstituted or substituted hydrocarbon radicals R1 for the variable L3 in the oxime esters II are C1-C18-alkyl radicals, C2-C18-alkenyl radicals, C7-C12-aralkyl radicals or phenyl or alkyl-substituted phenyl with a total of up to 14 carbon atoms. Typical examples thereof are:
methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-dodecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl, n-octadecyl, benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 4-phenylbutyl, phenyl and o-, m- or p-tolyl.
Particularly suitable carboxylic ester residues (a) for L3 are: 
Particularly suitable carboxamide residues (b) for L3 are: 
Particularly suitable phenolate residues (c) for L3 are: 
and the relevant sodium or potassium salts.
Particularly suitable vinyloxy radicals (d) for L3 are: 
Particularly suitable sulfonamide residues (e) for L3 are: 
Particularly suitable imidazole residues (f) for L3 are: 
Particularly suitable amidolactam residues (g) for L3 are: 
Particularly suitable cyclic carbamate residues (h) for L3 are: 
Particularly suitable lactonoxy residues (j) for L3 are: 
T in the general formula for the lactonoxy residue (j) is preferably hydrogen or methyl.
Particularly suitable lactam residues (k) for L3 are: 
Typical examples of the linker A in the oxime esters II are like-wise those stated above for the oxygen-containing group X in the heterocyclic compounds I.
The linker A in the oxime esters II is, in particular, a chemical bond (formally derived from oxalic acid) or 1,2-ethylene (derived from succinic acid), 1,4-butylene (derived from adipic acid), hexamethylene (derived from suberic acid), octamethylene (derived from sebacic acid), 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexylene or 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-phenylene (derived from phthalic acid, isophthalic acid or terephthalic acid).
The variables R1, R2, R3, Z1 to Z4 and A defined above may additionally be functionalized by the stated groups. In this connection, C1-C4-alkoxy groups are, in particular, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy or tert-butoxy. Preferred amino groups are xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(CH3), xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH3), xe2x80x94N(CH3)2 and xe2x80x94N(CH2CH3)2. Examples of carboxy-C1-C4-alkyl groups are carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl, carboxypropyl, carboxybutyl or carboxy-tert-butyl.
In a preferred embodiment there is use of oxime esters II in which L2 is an oxime moiety of the formula 
where
R5 and R6 are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, especially methyl or ethyl, phenyl or benzyl, and
Z5 is 1,4-butylene, 1,5-pentylene or 1,6-hexylene.
Aldoxime or ketoxime moieties of this type are derived from conventional aldehydes or ketones, for example from formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, propionaldehyde, benzaldehyde, phenylacetaldehyde, acetone, ethyl methyl ketone, diethyl ketone, acetophenone, henylacetone, benzophenone, cyclopentanone, cyclohexanone or cycloheptanone.
Furthermore, preferred oxime esters II are those where L3 is a second oxime moiety L2; particularly preferred in this connection are those oxime esters II where L2 and L3 are the same oxime moiety.
Of particular interest are bisoxime esters II derived from oxalic acid, succinic acid, adipic acid, phthalic acid, isophthalic acid or terephthalic acid and aliphatic ketones with 3 to 6 carbon atoms or from C5-C7-cycloalkanones. Systems of this type can be prepared in a simple manner, for example by reacting the corresponding dicarbonyl chlorides or bromides with appropriate aliphatic or cycloaliphatic ketoximes in the presence of bases.
Also of particular interest as bisoxime esters II are furthermore bisiminocarbonates which are formally derived from carbonic acid and aliphatic ketones with 3 to 6 carbon atoms or from C5-C7-cycloalkanones. Systems of this type can be prepared in a simple manner for example by reacting phosgene with the appropriate aliphatic or cycloaliphatic ketoximes in the presence of bases.
The oxime esters II described, methods for preparing them and their use as bleach activators in detergents, bleaches and cleaners are known in principle, for example from JP-A 06/336 468 (5), WO-A 93/04037 (6), the article by A. Jumar, P. Held and W. Schulze in Z. Chem. 7 (1967), 344-345 (7) or German Patent Application 1 95 41 012.2 (8). According to (7), non-symmetrical bisoxime esters II and monooxime esters II can be prepared in the case where m=0 (carbonic acid derivatives) via the intermediate stage of the corresponding chloroformyloxime.
It is, of course, also possible to employ mixtures of the hetero-cyclic compounds I with the oxime esters II in the solid compositions according to the invention.
A high internal surface area of the inert porous carrier materials is crucially important for the required properties of the resulting solid composition. The internal surface area is preferably in the range from 50 to 480 m2/g, in particular 100 to 460 m2/g, especially 180 to 450 m2/g.
The average particle size of the inert porous carrier materials is also important but it can vary within a wider range than the internal surface area. The best results are obtained with an average particle size of from 10 nm to 100 xcexcm, in particular 20 nm to 50 xcexcm, especially 1 xcexcm to 20 xcexcm, but the average particle sizes can, depending on the nature of the carrier material and the application of the solid composition according to the invention, also be smaller, for example down to 3 nm, or larger, for example up to 2 mm, especially up to 500 xcexcm.
Inert porous carrier materials which can be used are in principle all conventional types of such chemically inert materials. However, particularly suitable are silica gels, silicas, aluminum oxides, kaolins or aluminum silicates or mixtures thereof.
Silica gels are colloidal shaped or unshaped silicas with an elastic or a solid consistency and with a loose to compact pore structure and high adsorption capacity. Silica gel surfaces have acidic properties. Silica gel is usually prepared from water glass by reaction with mineral acids.
Silicas which can be employed are, besides the silicas prepared in a wet process, particularly advantageously the highly disperse pyrogenic SiO2 types which are obtained thermally, ie. normally prepared by flash hydrolysis of SiCl4 (eg. Aerosils(copyright) or Sipernats(copyright)). In a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, silica with an average (agglomerate) particle size of from 100 nm to 30 xcexcm, in particular 1 xcexcm to 20 xcexcm, and an SiO2 content of 95-100, preferably 98-100, % by weight is used.
Aluminum oxides occur in nature as, for example, aluminas or corundum. The aluminum oxide is in the a modification in these cases. Industrially, a-Al2O3 is obtained from bauxite by the Bayer process. xe2x80x9cActivexe2x80x9d aluminum oxides with a high specific surface area which are particularly suitable as adsorbents are prepared by precipitation processes from aluminum salt solutions or by calcination from xcex1-aluminum hydroxide.
Kaolins are hydrated aluminum silicates (clays) which occur naturally in soil and which are also called china clays because of their former principal use. The main constituents are the triclinic kaolinite and the monoclinic dickite and nacrite together with montmorillonite and aluminum silicates in gel form (allophanes).
Aluminum silicates are compounds with various proportions of Al2O3 and SiO2, which occur in nature as andalusite, disthene, mullite, sillimanite, etc. Aluminum silicate minerals in which Al occupies sites in the crystal lattice in place of Si are the alumosilicates (eg. ultramarines, zeolites, feldspars).
Freshly precipitated aluminum silicates are finely dispersed and have a large surface area and high adsorption capacity.
The ratio of heterocyclic compounds I or oxime esters II and inert porous carrier materials in the solid composition according to the invention can vary within certain limits depending on the method for preparing the solid composition and the material properties of the components employed. A preferred ratio is 10-95 parts by weight of I or II to 5-90 parts by weight of carrier, in particular 30-90 parts by weight of I or II to 10-70 parts by weight of carrier. The stated parts by weight of I or II are always based on anhydrous or solvent-free compound I or II. For economic reasons, it is desirable to maximize the proportion of heterocyclic compounds I or oxime esters II.
The solid composition according to the invention is, as a rule, homogeneously composed of the components employed. The hetero-cyclic compounds I and the oxime esters II and, where appropriate, other auxiliaries are uniformly drawn into the interior of the carrier material particles and are uniformly distributed therein, because they have a relatively large internal surface area. There is normally no noticeable gradient of concentration of the substances which are drawn in between the inner and outer surface of the particles or particle aggregates, so that it is not possible to speak of xe2x80x9ccoatingxe2x80x9d.
It may be advantageous for the properties of the solid composition according to the invention if it contains, in addition to the stated parts by weight of I and II and carrier material, 0.5-70 parts by weight, in particular 2-40 parts by weight, especially 5-25 parts by weight, of anionic, nonionic or zwitterionic surfactants, carboxyl-containing polymers, polysaccharides, polyalkylene glycols, acidic alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts of inorganic acids, neutral alkali metal salts, aliphatic C8-C18-monocarboxylic acids, aliphatic di-or tricarboxylic acids, aromatic mono- or dicarboxylic acids, it being possible for the abovementioned carboxylic acids additionally to contain hydroxyl and amino groups in the molecule, aliphatic C3-C7-monohydroxycarboxylic acids or mixtures thereof.
Examples of suitable anionic surfactants in this case are alkali metal salts of fatty acids (soaps), alkylbenzenesulfonates, alkanesulfonates, xcex1-olefinsulfonates, hydroxyalkanesulfonate, xcex1-sulfo fatty acid esters, alkyl sulfates, alkyl ether sulfates or fatty alcohol ether sulfates. Of these, alkylbenzene-sulfonates, especially the alkali metal and ammonium salts of linear C11-C13-alkylbenzenesulfonates, eg. sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, are preferred.
Examples of nonionic surfactants used in this case are alcohol alkoxylates, especially fatty alcohol alkoxylates, and alkylphenol alkoxylates, fatty acid alkylolamides and alkyl glycosides, especially C8-C16-monoalkyl glucosides. Of these, ethoxylates and propoxylates of saturated or unsaturated C12-C20 fatty alcohols, eg. coconut fatty and tallow fatty alcohol ethoxylates, are preferred.
Examples of suitable zwitterionic surfactants in this case are secondary and tertiary amine oxides.
Suitable carboxyl-containing polymers are, in particular, homopolymers of acrylic acid and methacrylic acid, and copolymers containing acrylic acid and/or methacrylic acid, and the relevant alkali metal or ammonium salts. Acrylic acid/maleic acid copolymers are particularly preferred, especially in partially neutralized form, eg. acrylic acid/maleic acid copolymer which is about 50% in the form of the sodium salt (acrylic acid:maleic acid ratio=70:30 by weight).
The most advantageous polysaccharides are starch, amylose and derivatives of these naturally occurring polysaccharides such as carboxymethylcellulose, cellulose acetate hydrogen phthalate, ethylcellulose or sulfated cellulose ethers. Of these, it is possible to employ starch itself most favorably.
Particularly suitable polyalkylene glycols are polyethylene glycols and ethylene oxide/propylene oxide copolymers.
Particularly suitable acidic alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts of inorganic acids are sodium bicarbonate and sodium bisulfate, but also potassium bicarbonate, potassium bisulfate, sodium dihydrogen phosphate, potassium dihydrogen phosphate, disodium hydrogen phosphate, dipotassium hydrogen phosphate, calcium hydrogen phosphate or magnesium hydrogen phosphate.
Particularly suitable neutral alkali metal salts are sodium sulfate and sodium chloride.
Examples of suitable aliphatic C8-C18-monocarboxylic acids, aliphatic di- or tricarboxylic acids, aromatic mono- or dicarboxylic acids, it being possible for the abovementioned carboxylic acids additionally to contain hydroxyl and amino groups in the molecule, and aliphatic C3-C7-monohydroxy carboxylic acids are fatty acids such as lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid and stearic acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, pimelic acid, suberic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, malic acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, salicylic acid, anthranilic acid, sulfanilic acid, phthalic acid, xcex1- and xcex2-naphthoic acid, naphthalic acid and lactic acid. Of these, palmitic acid, stearic acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, pimelic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and benzoic acid are preferred. Said carboxylic acids mainly improve the color stability on storage in detergent powders.
It is also possible to employ mixtures of several of said additives from one of the listed groups or from different groups.
The invention also relates to a process for preparing the described solid composition, which comprises mixing together 5-98 parts by weight of heterocyclic compounds I and/or oxime esters II with 2-95 parts by weight of inert porous carrier materials in a conventional way and converting this mixture where appropriate by conventional methods into a formulated form suitable for the particular application.
In a preferred embodiment, this preparation process is carried out in such a way that a solution or a melt of the heterocyclic compounds I and/or of the oxime esters II is mixed with the inert porous carrier materials by stirring in, spraying on or impregnating, the solvent, where present, is substantially removed by distillation or drying and, if necessary, the resulting mixture is converted, where appropriate after mixing with other auxiliaries, by conventional methods into a formulated form suitable for the particular application. Solvents suitable for this purpose are, in particular, conventional organic solvents such as alcohols, eg. methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, ketones, eg. acetone, carboxylic esters, eg. methyl or ethyl acetate, or unhalogenated or halogenated hydrocarbons, eg. n-hexane, cyclohexane, toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene.
A typical preparation process of this type entails the inert porous carrier materials being introduced into the solution of the compounds I or II in an organic solvent and, where appropriate, admixing other auxiliaries, in particular surfactants. The solvent is subsequently removed virtually completely, which is advantageously carried out by distillation at low temperature under reduced pressure, especially when a relatively high-boiling solvent has been employed. Then, if necessary, the product, which results in the form of a free-flowing powder, is subjected to conventional methods of compaction, where appropriate size reduction and screening to a size fraction in the range from, for example, 200 xcexcm to 3 mm -depending on the application.
If necessary, the storage stability of the solid composition according to the invention can be improved by other subsequent treatments, for example by coating with fats, oils, melts or solutions.
In place of the introduction and admixing (stirring in) of the carrier materials, the solution of the compounds I or II can also be sprayed onto the carrier materials by conventional techniques. Impregnation processes can also be used. If the mixtures after the spraying or impregnation process are already in powder form, they can also be agglomerated directly without further drying in a conventional mixer, it being necessary where appropriate to add other auxiliaries, especially surfactants, for example in molten form or as highly concentrated aqueous solution, and this is followed, where appropriate, by the processing to the required size fraction described above.
The solid composition according to the invention is mainly suitable as a solid additive for detergents, bleaches and cleaners, in particular as stable bleach activator component in such compositions.
It is thus possible to formulate detergents, bleaches and cleaners which contain 0.1-30% by weight, based on the total amount of the formulation, of the solid composition according to the invention. The present invention likewise relates to these detergents, bleaches and cleaners. Other conventional components in detergents, bleaches and cleaners are explained in detail below:
The cold bleach activators I and II described form the bleach system together with bleaches, as a rule peroxy compounds, which are likewise present in the formulation, normally separately. It is moreover possible for the pH of the washing or bleaching or cleaning liquors to vary within wide limits, from the weakly acidic region (pH 4) to the highly alkaline region (pH 13) depending on the application. The alkaline range from pH 8 to pH 11 is preferred because it is particularly advantageous for the activation reaction and the stability of the peroxy compound formed.
For this reason, the bleach activators described are also preferably used together with a sodium perborate or a sodium carbonate perhydrate, the solutions of which already have pH values in this range. Examples of other suitable peroxy compounds are phosphate perhydrates and urea perhydrate. It may also occasionally be expedient to change the pH of the medium again, especially into the acidic region, by suitable additives after the activation reaction has taken place.
The amounts of bleaches (peroxy compounds) employed are generally chosen so that the liquors contain from 10 to 10,000 ppm active oxygen, preferably from 50 to 5,000 ppm active oxygen. The amount of bleach activator used also depends on the application. From 0.03 to 1.0 mol, preferably 0.1 to 0.5 mol, of activator is used per mole of inorganic peroxy compound, depending on the required degree of activation, but amounts above or below these limits are also possible in special cases.
Particularly suitable additional bleach activators which can be employed in combination with the heterocyclic compounds I or the oxime esters II (in the solid composition according to the invention or as possibly formulated separate component) are:
polyacylated sugars, eg. pentaacetylglucose;
acyloxybenzenesulfonic acids and their alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts, eg. sodium p-isononanoyloxybenzene-sulfonate or sodium p-benzoyloxybenzenesulfonate;
N,N-diacylated and N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraacylated amines, eg. N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraacetylmethylenediamine and -ethylenediamine, N,N-diacetylaniline, N,N-diacetyl-p-toluidine or 1,3-diacylated hydantoins such as 1,3-diacetyl-5,5-dimethylhydantoin;
N-alkyl-N-sulfonylcarbonamides, eg. N-methyl-N-mesylacetamide or N-methyl-N-mesylbenzamide;
N-acylated cyclic hydrazides, acylated triazoles or urazoles, eg. monoacetylated maleic hydrazide;
O,N,N-trisubstituted hydroxylamines, eg. O-benzoyl-N,N-succinylhydroxylamine, O-acetyl-N,N-succinylhydroxylamine or O,N,N-triacetylhydroxylamine;
N,Nxe2x80x2-diacylsulfamides, eg. N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetylsulfamide or N,Nxe2x80x2-diethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-dipropionylsulfamide;
triacylcyanurates, eg. triacetylcyanurate or tribenzoyl-cyanurate;
carboxylic anhydrides, eg. benzoic anhydride, m-chlorobenzoic anhydride or phthalic anhydride;
1,3-diacyl-4,5-diacyloxyimidazolines, eg. 1,3-diacetyl-4,5-diacetoxyimidazoline;
tetraacetylglycoluril and tetrapropionylglycoluril;
diacylated 2,5-diketopiperazines, eg. 1,4-diacetyl-2,5-diketopiperazine;
acylation products of propylenediurea and 2,2-dimethyl-propylenediurea, eg. tetraacetylpropylenediurea;
xcex1-acyloxypolyacylmalonamides, eg. xcex1-acetoxy-N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetylmalonamide;
diacyldioxohexahydro-1,3,5-triazines, eg. 1,5-diacetyl-2,4-dioxohexahydro-1,3,5-triazine;
benzo-(4H)1,3-oxazin-4-one with alkyl radicals, eg. methyl, or aromatic radicals, eg. phenyl, in position 2.
For textile laundering, the bleach activators described can be combined with virtually all conventional ingredients of detergent formulations. It is possible in this way to design formulations suitable specifically for textile treatment at low temperatures, and those suitable in several temperature ranges up to the traditional boiling wash range.
The principal ingredients of such detergent formulations are, besides bleaches (peroxy compounds) and bleach activators, builders and surfactants. These compositions may also contain other conventional auxiliaries and additives such as antiredeposition agents, peroxide stabilizers, electrolytes, optical brighteners, enzymes, perfume oils, foam regulators and activating substances if expedient. The components of bleach and cleaner formulations are in principle the same.
Examples of conventional builders are condensed phosphates, alkali metal silicates, alkali metal carbonates, salts of amino carboxylic acids such as nitrilotriacetic acid, salts of polyphosphonic acids such as hydroxyethanediphosphonic acid, salts of polycarboxylic acids such as citric acid or polyacrylic acid and insoluble sodium aluminum silicates of the zeolite NaA and NaX types.
Particularly suitable surfactants are those of the nonionic and synthetic anionic surfactant types. Examples of nonionic surfactants are the polyethylene glycol monoalkyl and monophenyl ethers prepared from long-chain alcohols or alkylphenols and ethylene oxide, and the long-chain alkyl glycosides.
The anionic surfactants are primarily sulfates and sulfonates of long-chain compounds, for example alkylbenzenesulfonates, fatty acid ester sulfonates, alkanesulfonates, olefin sulfonates, fatty alcohol sulfates and sulfates of polyethylene glycol monoethers. It is furthermore possible to use soaps and salts of long-chain acylcyanamides, and long-chain succinates and sulfosuccinates.
Typical textile detergents and bleaches of these types have approximately the following composition:
0.5-30% by weight, preferably 5-25% by weight, of anionic and/or nonionic surfactants,
0.5-60% by weight, preferably 5-50% by weight, of builders from the group of condensed phosphates, alkali metal silicates, alkali metal carbonates, sodium aluminum silicates and mixtures thereof,
0-20% by weight, preferably 0.5-8% by weight, of builders from the group of salts of amino carboxylic acids, salts of polyphosphonic acids, salts of polycarboxylic acids and mixtures thereof,
2-35% by weight, preferably 5-30% by weight, of inorganic peroxy compounds,
0.1-30% by weight, preferably 0.5-20% by weight, of the solid composition according to the invention,
ad 100% conventional auxiliaries and additives and water.
The solid composition according to the invention has the advantage that it has a sufficiently long shelf life, ie. remains free-flowing without forming lumps or agglomerates. During this storage time there are negligible losses of activity, for example in respect of the bleaching action. Detergents, bleaches and cleaners which contain the solid composition according to the invention are usually more effective than those containing conventional bleach activators such as N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraacetyl-ethylenediamine (TAED) in the same amounts.